Monoclonal antibodies specific for a complex comprising a chelating agent and a metal ion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,892 to Meares et al. Also disclosed therein is the detection or separation of metal ions from a solution containing other metals, e.g. by adding the chelating agent to the solution and passing the solution over a solid phase to which the antibodies have been pre-bound. The antibodies thus capturing the complex of chelating agent and metal ion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,239,078 and 5,189,178 to Galardy et al. disclose raising antisera by immunizing an animal with a chelator (coupled to an immunogenic carrier) which is capable of binding a metal ion at a one to one ratio. The antibodies are useful for in vitro assay of biological fluid samples to monitor the therapeutic or prophylaxic regimens of patients receiving the chelator.
Tilby et al. disclose antibodies which specifically bind to a complex of DNA and platinum dichloride instead of dichloro-diamino-platinum (Tilby et al., Cancer Res., 51, 123-129 (1991)). Dichloro-diamino-platinum is administered to ovarian cancer patients and it reacts with the DNA in growing cells, such as cancer cells, to form the complex of guanidine and platinum dichloride and thereby disrupting the DNA and causing cell death. The antibodies are useful for in vitro assay of patients' samples for the formation of the complex of guanidine and platinum dichloride, to determine the response of the patients to the treatment.
Philomin et al. disclose the synthesis of cobalt carbonyl complexes of cortisol and testosterone and polyclonal antibodies specific for the steroid ligand but not the cobalt metal ion in the complexes (Philomin, et al., Bioconjugate Chem., 4, 419-424 (1993)). Philomin et al. also suggest the use of these organometallic complexes as tracers in nonisotopic carbonyl-metal immunoassays. supra.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,226, to Rosenblum et al. discloses monoclonal antibodies specifically binding one of the two ligands (i.e. 1,2-diaminocyclohexane but not sulfate) of a ternary platinum (II) complex: disodium 1,2-diaminocyclohexane platinum sulfate complex.
Fluorescent polarization techniques are based on the principle that a fluorescent labelled compound when excited by linearly polarized light will emit fluorescence having a degree of polarization inversely related to its rate of rotation. Therefore, when a fluorescent labelled tracer-antibody complex is excited with linearly polarized light, the emitted light remains highly polarized because the fluorophore is constrained from rotating between the time light is absorbed and emitted. When a "free" tracer compound (i.e., unbound to an antibody) is excited by linearly polarized light, its rotation is much faster than the corresponding tracer-antibody conjugate and the molecules are more randomly oriented, therefore, the emitted light is depolarized. Thus, fluorescent polarization provides a quantitative means for measuring the amount of tracer-antibody conjugate produced in a competitive binding immunoassay.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,251 and 4,614,823, to Kirkemo et al., disclose fluorescent polarization immunoassays (FPIA) for ligands using aminomethylfluorescein derivatives as tracers, and the aminomethylfluorescein derivatives, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,229, to Fino et al., discloses substituted carboxyfluoresceins, including those containing a thyroxine analog, for use in fluorescence polarization immunoassays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,640, to Wang et al., discloses fluorescence polarization immunoassay utilizing substituted carboxyfluoresceins.
Examples of commercially available FPIA are those for thyroxine such as IMx.RTM., TDx.RTM., and TDxFLx.TM. T.sub.4 assays (Abbott Laboratories, Abbott Park, Ill.).